On The Road To Love
by SeptemberMistAngel
Summary: Sometimes life doesn't go the way we want it to. It tears us down and breaks us. It changes our paths, and our histories. But sometimes two completely different lives can come together, and life will give us a love story. If only we'll accept it.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to mine and Matt3985's newest story, On The Road To Love. **

**Matt came up with the story (Thank you, honey), and I added a detail and plot twist here and there. Though the main characters in the story are named after us, none of the events that take place actually happened (ie: Meredith (me) is not actually living off a half a can of fuel a day. ;) ). **

**We really appreciate reviews and feedback if you're willing to give it. Thank you. **

**Pixar owns Cars, we own the characters Matt and Meredith. **

* * *

On The Road To Love~ Chapter 1: Now or Never

* * *

"Okay.." She whispered to herself when she found herself parked at the edge of town. "New place, new cars, nobody here knows about it. This is your fresh start. You can do this."

Her lavender paint job shone, catching the sunlight as she rolled forward a few feet. Suddenly reality seized her. "Oh, who am I kidding?!" She asked herself. "I can't do this. I'm going to screw it up just like I have every other time."

She sighed and took another breath, then looked at the town spread before her. It was one of those dusty, middle-of-nowhere types. Well, good thing she liked dusty middle-of nowheres. A small cafe and filling station was visible, only reminding her of the gear-wrenching hungering deep in her tank. However with her luck, they probably wouldn't have organic fuel. That's all she'd been living off for the last three months.

_Three months..._ She thought in confusion. It seemed so much longer than that since it had all happened.

She looked once again at the town and scraped her tire in the dirt nervously. What if they found her out? What if they discovered who she truly was? _What a terrible... Thieving... Murderer_ She thought the last word with a tear, _I truly am?_

Then she realized how ridiculous she was being. They didn't know her, and she knew how to keep secrets. The road stretched in front of her, and she began to slowly, but surely, drive forward.

It was now or never.

She was thankful for the small weekend crowds. She easily blended in. She didn't stand out in particular. She wasn't noticed.

Just the way she liked it.

_So.._. She thought to herself, _This is the famous Radiator Springs..._

It wasn't much to look at, but it was definitely a place to get a fresh start. Everyone knew of the once hotshot race car Lightning McQueen who had been completely transformed by this place.

Maybe this place could transform her too. Or at least erase the memories.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed, nearly making her jump out of her paint.

She turned around to see a rusty tow truck, a big grin on his face. His eyes were a hazel tone of color, and the kindness behind them, genuine. He rolled forward. "Are you lost, miss?" He asked.

She mentally scoffed. Yes. She was so mixed up and lost with her life that she didn't even know what to do anymore. But she figured he probably meant literally. "No, I'm um..." She looked around, then met his eyes again. "Just looking for a place to stay."

His face lit up. "The Cozy Cone Motel is the best place around here!" He exclaimed. "Unless of course you're a VIP whatchamacallit or really rich, then you'd wanna stay at the Wheel Well."

She nodded in understanding. _VIP? That was out. Really rich? Ha. That was a laugh. Whatchamacallit? What did that even mean? _

"The Cozy Cone is fine..." She replied.

He grinned and swung his tow cable in the direction of a bunch of large cone-shaped structures. "Thataway, miss, uh... Hey, what's your name, anyways?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She blushed. "It's Meredith."

"That's purty. I like it." He looked back towards the street. "Thataway, Miss Meredith."

She allowed herself a little smile. "Thank you." She told him, then drove towards the hotel.

She looked at the caution cone shaped rooms, wondering why a car would want to stay in them when cars usually try to avoid them...

Oh well. If she could get the room at a good price, she didn't care how it was shaped.

Meredith drove inside the small office building that was at the center of the grassy area where the cones were. Parked at the front desk was a sky blue Porsche, who looked up and smiled when Meredith drove inside. "Hello, can I help you?" The Porsche asked pleasantly.

"Yeah... Um, I need to get a room-"

"Where's the guy?" A red race car asked, coming out of the back room.

"Excuse me?" Meredith asked.

The race car chuckled. "Well you said you needed to get a room. I asked where's the guy."

"Lightning, stop pestering my customer." The Porsche said, shooing him out of the lobby.

Lightning raised his eyebrows at Meredith. "I'm available."

"No you're not, we have a date tonight! Now get out of my lobby." The blue car laughed.

"Okay, okay, fine, Sally." He said, then raced away.

Sally turned to Meredith. "Sorry about that. He thinks he's sooooo funny." She drove back around to behind the desk. "Okay, how long will you be staying?"

Meredith hesitated. She hadn't even thought of that. Days? Weeks? Months? "Um... Well... I..." She stuttered. "Definitely for the, ah, erm, foreseeable future..."

Sally smiled at her. "Alright, that's just fine. You can have Cone number 4." She said, sliding a key across the desk.

"H-How much?" Meredith asked. "For the room?"

Sally had observed the younger girl, and had come to the understanding that she was nearly dirt broke. The worn tires, the slightly chipped paint, the tired and hungry look... So Sally did something she normally wouldn't do for a complete and utter stranger...

"It's fifteen dollars a week per car." Sally said, only requiring the girl to pay half of the normal price for a long-term cone use.

Meredith breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She could afford that. Thank goodness.

"And I'll need your name." Sally finished.

"It's Jackson. Meredith Jackson."

Sally typed something on her computer, then smiled and handed Meredith the room key. "Alright, you're all set. Have a nice stay."

"Thank you." She replied gratefully, then drove out of the lobby.

Looking around, she could see a tire store, a paint shop, a medical clinic, an... Army hut? A bunch of old buildings on the main street, and then finally a multicolored tent... Her heart leaped when she saw the sign above it that read 'Organic Fuel'. Thank goodness. She was about to starve.

Meredith drove towards the tent, slowing to a stop outside the fence. She looked down worriedly. She was in desperate need of a brake repair. But Lord knows she couldn't afford THAT. She could barely afford to feed herself. She had enough money saved from her last job just to buy a case of fuel every two weeks. She had to stretch it out, and only drank half a can of fuel a day. Organic was the best price, and, well, tasted the best in her opinion.

Meredith chuckled. She'd just have to drive slowly and carefully. There was no money for brake repairs. Or a fresh coat of paint. Or a new set of tires. Or a set of sparkly tire rims. Meredith sighed. Sparkly tire rims were something she'd always wanted, but a luxury she could never have. Oh well.

"Hello?" She called, seeeing as the little yard looked to be deserted.

"Hey, dude." A slow voice slurred. The voice belonged to a green van who drove out of the tent. He had a bold colored flowery paint scheme, something Meredith had never seen before.

He smiled at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah..." She started. "Um... You sell organic fuel, right?"

"I sure do, man." He replied.

"H-How much for a case?" She asked, hoping and praying it wasn't too expensive.

"Well... I don't get many customers these days..." He said, looking up at the tent, lost in thought. "And you look like you're practically starving... It's eight dollars for a case, and you're in luck."

"Why's that?" Meredith asked.

He smiled a laid-back, relaxed smile. "Cause it's 'buy one, get two free' day, dude."

Her heart leaped. She could drink an entire- _No_, she mentally scolded herself, _You have to ration it_.

"Thank you." She smiled, handing him the money.

The green van brought three cases out for her, and set them on the ground in front of her. "You need help carrying em?" He asked.

"Thanks, but I can handle it." She replied, picking them up and driving away. After putting them in cone number four, she parked on the bed and opened a can. She sipped it slowly, knowing that to make it last as long as possible she could only drink half.

Just until she got another steady source of income.

Meredith thought about the impression the town had made on her so far. It seemed like a decent place to start over. The townsfolk seemed nice. At least what she'd seen of them. She figured that after she'd been here another week or so, she'd see if anyone was willing to hire her.

She set the half-full fuel can on the nightstand, then drove back outside, feeling much happier and contented. That is until, because she was lost in thought, she nearly hit another car. "I'm so sorry!" Meredith hastily apologized to the cobalt blue car. "Are you alright?"

He gazed at her, his blue eyes staring into her soul. In just a few seconds of his stare, he seemed to observe and comprehend every little thing about her.

After a few moments, he smiled kindly. "I'm fine." He said in a gentle tone. "I believe the question is, are YOU alright?"

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked, suddenly on her guard.

A little glint of confusion flew over his old blue eyes at her strange behavior, but just as soon as it had come, it was gone. "You're brakes aren't working." He replied. "It doesn't take a mind-reader to see that."

She shrugged. "I'll be alright. They been messed up for a long time. I'll just drive slowly."

"Ma'am, I'm a doctor-." He started.

_Go figure_, Meredith thought.

"-And you need to have a brake replacement." He finished.

She hesitated. "I... Sir, I can't afford to have anything done right now... Maybe in a few weeks... But not now..."

"Young lady, I'm not going to turn you away and let you be a road hazard just because you can't afford the procedure." He pressed.

"And I'm not going to accept charity." She replied firmly. "With all due respect, Sir, No thank you."

"Call me Doc. No 'Sir'." He said. "And I didn't say it was charity." He continued calmly. "It was something I'm offering to give you for free. Or if you don't like that... You could always work for it."

Meredith's jaw dropped. "Y-You'd hire me?"

"There a reason I shouldn't?" Doc asked with a chuckle. "Listen, I could say I'm pretty good at reading expressions. And you seem trustworthy enough. Besides, it'll just be for a day or two. You come help me for two days, I give you a brake replacement. Fair enough?"

Meredith thought for a few minutes, then smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said, then watched her drive off.

* * *

That night, the Sheriff drove up to Doc, a question needing to be answered. "Hey, Doc?"

"What is it, Sheriff?" The old doctor inquired, pushing away his fuel can at the cafe.

"I was just talking to Lightning and Sally." The Sheriff started. "They said there's some new girl in town. Have you met her?"

"Heck, I hired her." Doc chuckled.

Sheriff's jaw dropped. "Doc-!"

"She needed a brake replacement, couldn't afford it, and wouldn't accept charity." Doc explained. "So I told her she could work for me for a day or two to pay it off."

"Couldn't afford it?" Sheriff asked. "Sal said that the girl was acting kinda strange... I bet you a box of doughnuts that she's a criminal."

Doc rolled his eyes. "You think everyone's a criminal."

"Maybe, but I'm being cautious." Sheriff said defensively. "I don't trust her, and I don't think you should either."

"Sheriff, give the girl a chance." Doc said with compassion. "She looked to me like someone who's down on their luck and just needs to rethink their direction."

"Well... Alright, but I'm keeping a close eye on her..." He said, then drove away to stop speed limit breakers and jaydrivers everywhere.

...

Meredith sighed and pulled the blankets further over her. She hadn't slept in days. Sleep was knocking at her mind's door, but she knew that if she answered, nothing would come but nightmares. So she didn't sleep, she just rested quietly, waiting on the dawn of the new day.

It gave her plenty of time to lose herself in her thoughts.

She was still in disbelief that Doc had hired her. That was some kind of crazy luck. More likely than not though, it wouldn't last. Her luck never lasted. Right when everything seemed to be going well and starting to turn for the better, wham! Something else struck her right back to where she'd been before. 'Might as well make the best of it though, while it lasts' Meredith thought, then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her book, Tales of Time Travel. Meredith had always had a fascination with the subject, and this book was thrilling. Flipping it open to the page she'd last been on, she began to read.

_Why is it,_ she thought as she neared the end, _That cars in stories always have happy endings? And yet, it seems I'll never find one for myself..._

Unwillingly, she drifted to sleep, but it was, as expected, sleep only plagued by nightmares and flashbacks of her past.

As she tossed and turned in an uneasy rest, a flash of light from outside cast an eerie green glow over her sleeping frame and the inside of her cone.

A car was parked outside. He was quiet, making sure he hadn't woken anyone. After taking in his surroundings, he drove to an old abandoned shed at the edge of town, and then drove inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I apologize for the late update. Matt and I have both been busy (and unfortunately, we're also both procrastinators). **

**But anyways, thanks for the** **reviews on the first chapter. :) **

**Here's chapter 2. **

* * *

On The Road To Love~ Chapter 2

As dawn settled on Radiator Springs, Sarge was snoring loudly in his Army Hut when suddenly the usual music that he hated so much started playing. It blasted loudly through the morning air.

Sarge rolled his eyes and stormed out. "WILL YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFUL JUNK OFF?!"

"RESPECT THE CLASSICS, MAN!"

Sarge groaned dreadfully, he always wanted to find out where Fillmore hid his radio so he could smash it.

He slowly went back inside his hut, but as he went back in, he heard some empty car oil cans drop to the floor. "Hello?" He called. "Who in the name of Uncle Car Sam has broke into United States Army Property without my permission?!" yelled Sarge "Show yourself!"

At first nothing happened and then "Sarge, is that you?!" A voice asked incredulously.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" he asked.

Slowly a silver Delorean car drove out of the shadows. "Its me, Matt. You remember me? Vietnam, 1968, the Sliver Delorean Car that you saved back then?"

Sarge gasped. "Its you!"

"Shush! Be quite, Sarge!" whispered Matt.

"Why, something wrong, soldier?" asked Sarge.

Matt tentatively looked around. "I don't want to attract anyone from the group of cars that kidnapped me and held me captive until you rescued me on that mission you sent out that almost got us both killed. And you know, they wanted to kill us both, you remember?"

"Ah yes, I remember now" whispered Sarge. He rolled towards his desk and then pulled out a file labeled TOP SECRET 1968 Vietnam. "Is this what you were talking about?" asked Sarge.

Sarge slid the file over to Matt and he opened it up slowly. He looked back up. "Yeah, this is the document they are looking for. Thank god it didn't fall into the hands of the enemies, Sarge." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes I remember that day like it was yesterday when we-" Said Sarge, but before he could start there was a sudden knocking sound at the front door.

"Dad gum, Sarge, open the door will you, I got your night vision goggles that you let me borrow for tractor tripping with McQueen!"

Just a minute, soldier!" shouted Sarge. He turned to Matt. "Go out the back door, I will deal with him." Whispered Sarge.

Matt nodded and turned to head for the door when suddenly he bumped into a rusty old tow truck. "Dad gum," The tow truck said, "Watch where you're backwards driving, buddy. Will... Holy shoot a duck on fridays, Its you!"

* * *

"Hey, everybody! Come here quick! Look who I found!"

The shouts awoke Meredith with a start. Rays of morning sunlight shone through the window and into her eyes. She winced at the brightness, and slowly she stretched her stiff frame, then rolled out of bed. The covers were messily tangled, and she figured that was from the nightmare she'd had last night. The morning was always a relief. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept and hadn't been plagued with bad dreams.

Meredith shuddered slightly with the remembrance of last night's. _She'd been driving along an abandoned road, late at night. Rustles in the bushes were heard on either side of her, unknown creatures lurking within. Suddenly a car's misty form appeared in front of her. "Murderer..." It whispered. "Murderer..."_

_It reached out with its ghostly tires to grab her, but she screamed and drove as fast as her tires would carry her. Though it seemed she was alone on the road, suddenly she heard tires squealing and engines revving behind her. Glancing into her side-view mirror she saw she was being chased by several ghostly cars, all screaming in shrill voices. "You're a murderer!"_

_"You killed her!" _

_"It's your fault!" _

_"You were a worthless piece of scrap metal from the start!" _

_Suddenly Meredith blew a tire and she went careening to the side. She threw on her brakes just as soon as she would've gone over the side of a cliff. A glance down told her that if she fell over, she'd be dead when she hit the bottom. _

_The cars advanced towards her, a vengeful look in their eyes. "You killed her..." They said simultaneously. "Now you must pay..." _

_They began to drive slowly forwards. Meredith felt terror envelope her and she couldn't move. Just as they'd almost reached her though, she woke up in a cold sweat._

Meredith shuddered again. That nightmare was the worst. It always felt so real.

She became aware of voices speaking in excited tones outside. Meredith looked in the mirror on the wall to check her appearance. She looked at herself in disgust. She needed a new paint job. ASAP. Other than that though, she decided she looked presentable, so she rolled outside to see what all the commotion was.

A small crowd had gathered on main street, and towards the middle of the group was the tow truck she'd met yesterday, grinning at a silver Delorean.

Through the noise of the crowd, Meredith heard several exclamations of "Oh, it's so good to see you again!" and "We've missed you!" So she assumed the Delorean was a friend of the locals.

She recognized the green hippie van that had sold her fuel yesterday, and she hesitantly drove up to him. "What's going on?"

He smiled. "Just an old friend came back to visit, man." He slurred.

Meredith glanced back at the silver car. He looked like he may have been in his mid-twenties. He wore a warm, kind smile as he spoke to the cars around him. Just then his glance turned to her, and their eyes met. For a moment he held her gaze with his deep, blue-green eyes. Then she shyly looked down and reversed a few feet backwards.

She turned and drove a few feet, so lost in thought that she almost ran into the blue Porsche she'd met the day before. "I'm sorry." Meredith quickly apologized. "I wasn't paying attention."

Sally smiled. "No harm done." She said. "How'd you sleep?" She asked, taking Meredith's left tire and leading her towards the cafe.

"Fine." Meredith lied. "The room was very comfortable, thanks."

"Well, I do pride myself in giving them all a home-like feel." Sally said.

Just then, Lightning drove up and kissed Sally's fender. "Hello, sweetheart." He turned to Meredith and grinned. "Good morning. I see the assassins have failed."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed in fear and panic.

Lightning howled with laughter. "Just kidding. Geez... You shoulda seen your face... Priceless!"

Meredith forced a laugh, but she was still trying to calm down from that. Not funny at all. Sally looked over at her. "Can I offer you a free breakfast?" She asked, with a tone of changing the subject.

"Sure, thanks..." Meredith replied, following Sally.

* * *

Late that night, Matt and Mater were heading towards the Cozy Cone Hotel, Mater talking about the last encounter with Matt, a year before. "And that's how me and McQueen were able to go back and time and correct Stanley's mistake for almost not creating Radiator Springs in the first place." Mater grinned. "Thanks to you, buddy, for the Clock Magic thingwhatamabob." He laughed.

Matt let out a laugh too. "No problem, Mater. Happy to help." He inhaled deeply. "Well listen, I have to get some rest, and you told me this the best place to sleep is here at the Cozy Cone right?"

"Yep, you betcha. Miss Sally has the best hotel in Carburetor County." Mater grinned. "Haha, if she weren't engaged to McQueen right now, she coulda been your fiancé for the night, if you git-r-done know what I mean." Mater snickered.

He laughed. "Well I guess it sucks then that she's been taken. She does look rather sexy looking, if you know what I mean too, Mater."

Mater winked back. "See you tomorrow, Buddy." He grinned as he backwards drove his way home.

Matt rolled up to the hotel office building where Sally was just about to close up shop. Sally looked up from her desk. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just came to ask if I could get a room, er, cone for the night." Matt replied.

Sally nodded. "Sure." She said, typing something on the computer, then handing him a key. "Cone number five."

"Thanks." He said, taking the key. As he was turning to leave, Sally grinned. "By the way, I heard the conversation between you and Mater just now."

Matt winced. "Oh, well then this is awkward."

Sally laughed. "I suppose I ought to say thanks for the compliment. But yes, I am taken."

"Got it." Matt nodded.

Sally chuckled. "Well, goodnight." She said, then started closing down the computer and closing the office.

"Goodnight." He replied, then drove back outside into the night air.

He looked over at the cone as he drove towards it. "Looks small for a car, but at least its nice looking." He said to himself. Suddenly he felt someone bump into his back bumper. "Hey, careful there." He said, turning around. "Those cooling fans aren't cheap to come by, so-" He stopped suddenly, his eyes landing on a lavender, female car. "Oops sorry about that, Miss, I did not know you were there."

"Oh no, it was my fault." She apologized with a blush of embarrassment. _I've seriously got to stop bumping into people'._ She thought.

There was an awkward silence. She briefly smiled, then reversed a few feet.

"Hey, wait." Matt said, driving closer to her.

"Yeah?" The lavender car said.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking at her.

"It's Meredith." She replied softly. Her eyes studied him for a moment, and she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat when she noticed his blue eyes.

He smiled a little. "Hi. I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you." She replied.

There was another pause, then Matt cleared his throat. "Are you staying here at the Cozy Cone?" He asked.

"Yeah." Meredith smiled. "Cone number four."

"I'm in number five." He said. "Are you just visiting town?"

"Well... I'm, um..." She struggled to think of the words. "Staying here for a few weeks at least." She finished. "And you?"

"Visiting." He replied.

She nodded, and after another silence, said, "Well... It's late, I should... Probably go get some sleep."

"Right, of course." Matt said. He smiled. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Meredith looked at him in surprise, but then smiled a little. "Yeah... Sure."

"Okay." He said. "Goodnight, Meredith."

"Goodnight." She replied, then drove towards cone number four.

She reached her room, then began to think. He seemed nice... And those eyes... Just thinking about them made her smile. _But_, she told herself, _Don't let your heart think further than your head_. She knew that she couldn't trust anyone. Friends had betrayed her before... She'd never make that mistake again. And love was out of the question.

Matt couldn't get her off his mind that night. _She looks so familiar.._. He thought. _I'm sure I've seen her before in the past. But who knows, I've seen a lot of cars in the past, so I must be over thinking_. He thought, brushing it aside, then drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

On The Road To Love~ Chapter 3

* * *

The next afternoon, Meredith started her first day helping Doc in his clinic, to pay for her brake repair. Doc found her to be a hard worker, and after a while, good company. He was still curious as to what she could be hiding, for she seemed to think carefully of an answer before she replied to any question, and she was very reserved when it came to questions of her past.

"So, where are you from?" Doc asked her as she began the job of sorting office files.

"Oh, you know... Around." Meredith replied, hoping he wasn't the type to press that sort of question.

Doc raised an eyebrow, but figured he wasn't going to get a good answer out of her. "You have any experience in a medical office? You look pretty young."

She smiled wryly. "No, my last job was a cashier at a convenience store."

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job here so far." Doc told her.

"Thank you." She replied softly, then went back to sorting files.

Just then, the clinic doors opened, and the sheriff drove in. "Afternoon, Doc..." His gazed switched to Meredith. "Ma'am." His eyes held a tint of suspiciousness.

Doc smiled warmly. "Sheriff, have you met Meredith yet?"

Instead of answering the question, the sheriff turned to look at Doc. "Can I talk to ya outside?" He asked, with a suspicious glance at Meredith.

She watched in confusion as the two left the office. She tried to decide if it was worth it to listen in, but then decided that she was trying to make a good impression, better not to mess it up. Meredith looked back down at the files she was going through, but just then the clinic door opened.

Meredith looked up to see none other than the silver delorean from the night before. "Hey." She smiled, as he entered the office.

"Hello... Melanie?" Matt guessed.

She rolled her eyes. "It's Meredith."

"Sorry. No offense." He winced.

"None taken. Common mistake." She replied, placing a file in the cabinet. "If you can remember it, you won't be able to spell it right. No one can."

He chuckled. "Humor me, how is it spelled?"

She smirked. "Guess."

He hesitated a moment, then spoke. "M-E-R... I...D-E-T-H?"

"Wrong." She laughed, shaking her hood. She looked down and noticed that his front right wheel was slightly raised off the ground. "You alright?"

"Yeah... I, uh, sprained my axle." He replied. "That's why I came here, to see if Doc could help me out."

"I see." She replied, looking at him with sympathy. "I've gotten an axle sprain before too. Painful..." She looked around. "You want some painkillers or something till he gets back?"

He waved it off. "Nah, it's not that bad."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Sure about what?" Doc asked, driving in the room just then.

"Painkillers." Meredith cut in before Matt could say anything.

"For what?" Doc asked. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but once again Meredith cut in.

"He sprained his axle." She said, a slight smile of amusement from the annoyed look Matt was giving her.

"Would you stop that?" He asked, though she could see a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I'll take a look at it." Doc said. "Meredith, Sheriff wants you outside."

"Okayy..." She said slowly, then drove outside.

The Sheriff was parked there, waiting. And he was not smiling.

Meredith gathered her courage, then in a small voice managed to speak, "You needed me, sir?"

"Ma'am, as sheriff of this town, Its my job to be cautious of any and all newcomers." He started, looking her straight in the eye. "Now, some are more suspicious than others, and some don't stick out at all. I've been on the police force for thirty years..." His look intensified to almost a glare. "And I KNOW when someone's a criminal."

Meredith kept her expression calm, though her heart felt as if it was about to pound out of her frame.

The sheriff continued. "Now I want you to know that I'm keeping a close eye on you. Very very close. And if one single thing goes missing from that clinic, I will toss you in the impound before you can blink. You got it?"

Meredith found herself glaring at him. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"I ain't accusing you of nothing." He replied, his tone growing harsh. "But you had better be careful, cause I'm watching you." The sheriff finished, then drove away.

"What was that about?" Matt's voice asked from behind, causing Meredith to jump.

"Geez! Don't do that!" She exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"Sorry." He grinned. "Accident."

"_Sure_ it was." She replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, then came back to the issue at hand. "So, sheriff doesn't like you much?"

Meredith scoffed. "It seems so."

He chuckled. "Well, he's a pretty good cop. He stopped a gang of counterfeiters the year he started on the force. That was really something to see..." He said to himself.

Meredith looked at him in confusion. "You were there? He said it was thirty years ago. You don't look that old..."

Matt cursed silently. Stupid slip of the tongue. He thought fast to come up with an acceptable answer, but instead it was she who changed the subject. "Oh, here comes Sally." Meredith said. "I'm going to go talk to her for a few minutes before I get back to work."

Matt watched her as she drove off, then sighed uneasily. That was close.

* * *

"So how's the job going?" Sally asked as she and Meredith sat down together at the cafe that evening around dinner time.

"It's going alright." Meredith replied, taking a sip of fuel. "I'm really enjoying it... Actually, I, well, I..."

"Yeah?" Sally prompted her to continue.

"I know I'm only supposed to work two weeks for him to pay for the brake repair, but... I'm really hoping that Doc will hire me full time."

Sally smiled. "He might. I talked to him earlier. He said he hasn't had this much help at the clinic in years."

Meredith smiled back at Sally. She liked her. Maybe not enough to say the two of them were friends, but Sally was definitely nice to be around.

Just then, Lightning drove up. He kissed Sally's fender, then smiled at the two of them. "Whaddya know, a double date." He grinned.

Sally rolled her eyes. "That's not the proper definition of that."

"Okay then, threesome." He smirked.

"Lightning!" Sally scolded, appalled.

"I'm just teasin, I'm just teasin." He laughed, then parked next to Sally.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, until Meredith spotted Matt drive into the cafe, a small brace on his axle, and he drove over to them. "Hello." He greeted cheerfully, parking beside Meredith.

"You didn't ask if that spot was taken." Meredith pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was it?" Matt hastily apologized.

Meredith smirked. "No."

"Then... Why...?" He asked clueless.

"Cause I could." She replied, giggling.

"Why do you find it so funny to mess with me?" Matt asked, nudging her with his tire.

"Cause I can." She replied, taking another sip of fuel.

There was another silence, then Lightning chuckled. "_Now_ it's a double date."

"Lightning!" Sally said shaking her hood.

Matt grinned at the lavender car beside him. "Hey, I don't mind." He raised his eyebrows, and pulled her close.

He felt her stiffen. "Back off!" Meredith hissed, roughly pulling away.

"I was just kidding. What's wrong?" Matt asked, concerned.

"What's wrong with YOU?!" She glared, then turned sharply and drove out of the cafe.

They watched her drive off in silence. "That was... Weird." Lightning said.

Matt turned to Sally. "I didn't mean to offend her... I didn't think she'd react like that."

"Neither did I..." Sally replied.

"Hormones?" Lightning suggested.

"Lightning!" Sally yelled at her fiancé for the third time that evening.

"Sorry, being immature." He grinned.

* * *

Meredith sat parked quietly in her cozy cone. Why had she reacted like that? He didn't do anything wrong...

She was regretting her actions. It didn't matter what had caused it, that outburst was really harsh.

Her tank rumbled, and she regretted leaving even more, because she hadn't hardly drank any of the can of fuel Sally had bought for her.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door of her cone. She drove over and pushed the button allowing it to open, and she was surprised to see Matt parked outside. "Hi..." He greeted her, looking down at the pavement, then back up at her. "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I really didn't mean anything by it. I was just playing around."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Meredith replied. "I shouldn't have overreacted and snapped at you like that. It was mean. I just... Don't like... Anything suggesting relationships." She finished, looking down, embarrassed. "If that makes sense."

"Oh..." Matt trailed off, and to his surprise, he felt disappointed. '_What in the world?_' he thought to himself, _'I don't like her like that... Do I?_' He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Why not?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

She backed up a little and he noticed her uncomfortable expression. "Long story..." She said nervously. "Maybe another time.

"Okay..." He replied. They stayed parked in awkward silence for a few minutes before Matt remembered something. "Here," He said, handing her the fuel can she'd left at the cafe. "You left this."

Meredith smiled a little. "Thanks." She said. "You know, I um... I think I'll turn in early tonight."

"Okay then." Matt said. "Goodnight, Meredith."

She gave another little smile. "Goodnight." She said softly, then drove back inside her cone.

Matt sighed and slowly began to drive away, when suddenly he heard a rustling behind Meredith's cone. "Hello?" He said, driving over.

A look of shock overcame him when he found it to be none other than the sheriff. "What are you doing here?" Matt asked in surprise.

The sheriff's face turned red. "I was just... Doing some surveillance." He looked around, then cleared his throat. "Nothing wrong here." He said, beginning to drive away.

"You were spying on her, weren't you?" Matt accused.

"No!" The sheriff exclaimed. "... Yes."

"Why?" Matt questioned as they drove down main street.

The sheriff stopped and looked around uneasily. "I've just got a bad feeling about her. She's got criminal written all over her."

"But that's not a reason to spy on her..." Matt replied, finding himself defending her for reasons he didn't understand.

"Well if I were you, I'd stay as far away from her as possible." The sheriff replied. "I don't want anything happening to you, or one of the townsfolk."

Matt sighed, and looked at his friend. "Sheriff... You know you yourself are a criminal?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"You were parked behind the cozy cones... The sign says keep out... You were trespassing." Matt finished, smiling a little.

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "You're crazy." He said, playfully punching Matt.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sally." He said.

"Thank you." The sheriff smiled. "Couldn't have a stain on my perfect record, could we?" He asked smugly.

Matt scoffed. "Perfect record, my axle. How many times have you been caught stealing doughnuts?"

The sheriff glared at him. "If Flo wouldn't leave boxes out on her kitchen counter, I wouldn't be tempted."

Matt just chuckled and drove away.

* * *

Reviews are ever so much appreciated. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews. They're very encouraging. ^^ **

**Also, still sorry for the late updates on everything. I've got writers block for KISSINT and Beautiful Baby Girl. On The Road Again and road trip are both currently being worked on. **

** )**

* * *

On The Road To Love: Chapter 4

* * *

Early the next morning, Matt pulled up towards his cone after a night out tractor tipping with Mater and Lightning. Matt looked back towards Meredith's cone beside his, and to his surprise, he saw her staring out the window at him. Meredith immediately blushed with embarrassment and quickly looked away, hoping he did not notice, but in fact, he did.

'Does she have a crush on me?', Matt wondered to himself. He shrugged the thought away. "Then again, I get that reaction from women everywhere I've gone in history.'

Matt was about to push the button to open the door of his cone, when suddenly he heard a voice whisper. "Matt!" said the voice.

Matt turned around and saw Sarge across the street outside his hut. "Come on Soldier, we must not attract any attention, especially of the peace loving tree hugger living next to me!" grumbled Sarge.

"Respect the tree's, man!" shouted back Fillmore.

Matt was about to laugh but then he remembered what Sarge meant. "Okay, I'm coming, Sarge." He said as he followed him into his hut. "I hope nobody saw us, Sarge" He breathed with a sigh of relief. "We don't want anyone else to know about the existence of this document about what happened back in 1968."

Meredith watched them drive inside of Sarge's army hut. What was that about not attracting attention? What were they hiding? Meredith drove outside, closing the door to the cone behind her. She quietly rolled over to Sarge's army hut. She hesitated a moment, wondering if she should listen. She didn't want to be accused of anything... Or be thought untrustworthy.

But she was curious. She wanted to know what Sarge meant... Vietnam? 1968? And why was it a secret?

Well... A little listen couldn't hurt. She very quietly drove behind the hut, and she noticed an open window. Parked under it, she could hear hushed voices.

"... Can't let it... Into the wrong tires..."

"You're right... Would be... What about the..."

Meredith tried to hear what they were saying. Their voices both held a serious tone.

"Does anyone besides... I hope we can... Secret."

"Right... Plan... Have to, or it'll be very..."

What Meredith didn't know though, was that Sheriff had seen her leave her cone from where he always parked behind the sign, and Sheriff, being suspicious of her as it was, drove towards the hut to see what she was up to.

Just as he had almost reached the hut, Meredith accidentally bumped into a stack of crates full of oil cans.

Meredith winced at the loud crash, and the sudden squeals of tires. Before she knew it, Sarge, Matt, and Sheriff were standing before her.

The Sheriff glared at her menacingly. "What are you DOING back here?" He demanded.

Meredith was glad she was a quick thinker and a good liar. "I was cleaning up these glass bottles back here." She said, gesturing to a pile of broken glass bottles near the side of the hut.

"At seven am?! You liar." The Sheriff said. "You were eavesdropping."

Meredith glared. "I'm an environmentalist. I was picking up this glass." She shot back, surprised at her own boldness.

The Sheriff drove closer to her. "I don't believe you."

"Great. Another tree-hugger." Sarge muttered under his breath. Matt snickered, but went quiet when Meredith's glare switched to him.

"Hey, man, if she's tryin to help clean the earth, don't bother her." Fillmore's slurred voice sounded as he drove over.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. He knew there'd be no winning this. "Fine. I'm watching you though. Your every move." And he drove away.

Matt looked at her. "Whats going on between you and Sheriff, Meredith?" He asked.

Sarge, and Fillmore looked at her with curious looks, and she was about to open her mouth when Mater showed up. "Dad gum, can't a tow truck get some sleep here and- Hey is that a tractor over there?!" Mater exclaimed, and he rushed off backwards driving towards Franks field. His shouts woke the whole town, and they drove towards Sarge's hut, where everyone started surrounding Meredith.

Matt noticed a look of nervousness come over Meredith's face as the crowd gathered. She looked uncomfortable with all the attention. Matt drove forward, and took Meredith's tire, then faced everyone. "Nothing to see here, guys." He told them, then turned to the lavender car beside him. "Come with me." He said, then led her away from the noise and towards the cozy cones.

Matt stopped and turned to her once they were away from everyone. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied, looking down at the grass. "I just... Don't like attention."

"Oh." Matt replied. They sat in silence for a moment, then he looked back up at her. "So... Back there, what was that with the sheriff?"

"Oh, it was just..." Meredith hesitated.

"Yes?"

"He thinks I'm a criminal." She said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Matt chuckled. "He thinks everyone's a criminal, sweetheart. Don't take it personally."

Meredith nodded her hood. "Okay." They stayed parked there quietly for another few moments, until she broke the silence. "Um, you can let go of my tire now, Matt." She said, blushing.

"Oh, right! Sorry." He said, quickly releasing her tire, then grinning at her.

'He has such a cute smile', Meredith thought, not knowing he was thinking the same thing about her.

"Well, I'd better go." Meredith said. "Back to the clinic to help Doc some more."

"Okay then." Matt replied. "Will I see you later?"

"I don't know, do you want to see me later?" She asked playfully.

"Very much." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Okay then." Meredith replied softly, then drove towards the clinic.

"Ooh, you LIKE her!" Mater suddenly exclaimed from behind Matt.

Matt laughed. "Mater..."

"What?!" He asked, playfully punching Matt's side. "It's true! Besides, it's time you got a lady friend anyhow."

Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Ahem." Sarge said, rolling up beside them. "We were talking about the secret you know, so don't get distracted." Snapped Sarge as he interrupted.

Matt pulled his eyes away from Meredith, though he felt he was melting after watching her drive off. "Yes, I'm coming Sarge."

They once again entered his hut, but this time, Sarge locked the doors and then he approached Matt. "Okay, you remember the mission I had to take on that day to retrieve a certain vehicle that was captured by the Vie-Con and was being interrogated because he had extremely vital information, but also dangerous for our nation as well, and that car was..."

There was a long pause. "It was me." Matt said quietly with his eyes closed. "And it was you who saved me, but also nearly got us killed in the process. I can't remember how it went out though..." He said. Matt looked at Sarge. "You remember, right?" He asked.

"Yes I do, soldier." Replied Sarge. "Well on that day we were-"

"TRACTOR TIPPING!" Shouted a voice. They turned around and were shocked to see Mater and Holley behind them.

"HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY SECURITY SYSTEMS?!" Sarge boomed angrily.

"Well dad gum, thats what I got my sweet lady friend Holley here for." Laughed Mater, but Holley approach them both and whispered. "I did not want to do it but he was begging on front tires to break into and hack the security code's to ask you if you want him to join us tractor tipping."

Sarge leaned over to Matt. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Matt nodded and then turned back to Holley. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." Holley opened her mouth to speak but Mater interrupted

"She's is my Girlfriend!" he shouted.

Holley smiled. "Its Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell, Top CHROME Filed Agent. And you are?" asked Holley.

"I'm Matt. Say, are you any relation to Finn McMissile?" He asked.

"Oh yes, he's my uncle in fact." Holley replied.

"I thought so." Matt smiled. "You were there when I met your uncle Finn back in 1978 when I went back in time because-" He started, but Holley interrupted him.

"Did you say time travel!" Holley shrieked with excitement.

Mater chuckled and leaned over to Matt. "We might be here for a while now, buddy."

Matt sighed.

* * *

A while later, Doc was parked at his desk working on papers, waiting on Meredith to arrive, when suddenly he heard a crash and a shrill "Ouch!" Ring through the air. Doc set the papers down and drove outside to investigate.

He didn't have to go far, for he found a familiar lavender car outside the clinic doors, wincing in pain. "What happened to you?" Doc asked her.

"I forgot my stupid brakes weren't working, that's what." Meredith replied, her face red with embarrassment.

Doc chuckled. "Kid, just let me fix those today." He said. "You're gonna get injured."

Meredith drove beside him inside. "I don't know... Is it going to hurt?"

"Only if you don't hold still." Doc replied. He nudged her towards the center of the room. "Go on now, get up on the lift."

Meredith hesitated. "I'm scared of heights."

"Now." He said sternly.

She sighed, but did as he asked. Doc gathered his tools and set to work.

The process only took about fifteen minutes, and Meredith found that Doc was right, it was painless.

Doc lowered the lift. "Come on, try it out." He said to her.

Meredith drove forward a few feet, then stopped. Her brakes worked perfectly. "Thank you." She said, smiling at the older car.

"Don't mention it, kid." He smiled. "By the way, you can take the rest of the day off if you want."

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, of course. It's been a slow day anyway, and you got all those files sorted yesterday. All that really needs to be done is the medicine shelf dusted, but it's collected dust for three years. Another day won't hurt it." Doc said. "Besides, you've been so much help around here. I might hire you full time."

"Really?" Meredith asked excitedly.

"If you'd like the job." He said, smiling.

"I'd love it!" She exclaimed. "Oh, thank you, Doc! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, kid." He said. "Now go out and spend some time using the new brakes system. It may take awhile to get used to."

Meredith smiled at him, then drove outside. She spotted a familiar blue Porsche parked at Flo's cafe where everyone was gathered. "Sally!" Meredith called, driving up. "Guess what?"

"What?" Sally grinned.

Meredith stopped in front of her. "I got my brakes fixed."

"Well dadgum, that's great!" Mater said. "Ya might stop runnin into everyone now."

Meredith giggled and parked beside Sally. "I have a question for you." She told the blue car.

"Anything." Sally replied.

"I've been thinking about getting a new paint job." Meredith said. "What color do you think?"

"Hmm..." Sally said, looking at her. "Do you like orange?"

"Nope." Meredith replied. "Or yellow."

"How about red?" Lightning asked from his place on Sally's other side.

"Maybe." Meredith said. "I'll consider it."

Ramone grinned at her. "Come with me to my shop later. I'll help you choose, amiga." He told her.

"Thanks." She smiled. Sally turned to her. "Meredith, how long do you think you'll be staying here in Radiator Springs?" She asked.

Meredith thought for a few minutes. "Well... At least a few months. Why?"

Sally smiled. "Because everyone here has really taken a liking to you. Me included. I think of everyone here, well except Lightning, as family. You're the first friend I've had since I moved here from L.A."

Meredith would normally have startled at the word 'friend', but instead of feeling like that, she felt a new, strangely warm feeling overcome her. Meredith thought about her previous opinions on friends. Don't get them, they couldn't be trusted, and would betray you in the end. At least those were her past experiences.

But for some reason... She trusted Sally. There was just something about her that said she could be trusted. Meredith decided it was at least worth a try. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage to say words she didn't think she'd ever say.

"I'm glad to be your friend too, Sally."

* * *

Review or a tractor will get you!


	5. Chapter 5

Special two-chapter update! Enjoy!

Btw, updates on all other stories... They shall be updated eventually. I'm sorry for the delay, but as for the MLP: FIM stories... My co-author for those has... Temporarily resigned.

And as for my other Cars stories, guys, please don't leave rude reviews, I promise I will update them in my own good time, whenever I have a new chapter finished. Thank you.

* * *

On The Road To Love: Chapter 5

* * *

"Alright! That's it, I gave ya one warning, and now you're under arrest!"

The shouts woke the entire town, and everyone knew they could belong to none other than the sheriff.

"But I didn't do it!" Meredith protested as a small crowd gathered around Doc's clinic.

The Sheriff wouldn't listen however, and roughly grabbed her tire. "Young lady, I told you if a single thing went missing from this medical clinic, I was blaming you. And here we are, Doc leaves town with Lightning for a racing trip, won't be back till tonight, and first thing real early morning, a bunch of expensive tools go missing, and you're the only one who's been here."

Meredith sighed. "Sheriff please... You've gotta believe me. I didn't take them. What would I want with them anyway?"

The Sheriff glared at her. "Don't you try using any logic on me, just get to that impound. NOW."

Everyone watched on in silence. There were a tense few moments where Meredith hoped someone would speak up and say something to the Sheriff, but no one did.

If looks could kill, the one Meredith gave the Sheriff should have murdered him twice over.

The Sheriff gulped and then put back on his stern expression. "Get moving!"

Sally turned to Flo, who had also driven up to see what all the commotion had been about. "Well... That was unexpected. Poor Meredith. I'm sure someone else took the tools." Sally said sympathetically. "But there's really no help for her until Doc gets back. He's the only one who'll be able to convince Sheriff to turn her loose."

"What time did Lightnin' say they'd be back?" Flo asked Sally.

"Tonight. Late, maybe nine or ten." Sally replied.

Flo nodded. "Well... I'd better go start breakfast I suppose... Sheriff will be wanting his coffee, but he ain't getting any doughnuts today, regardless of whether she took anything or not." Flo said determinedly, then set off towards her kitchen.

Sally sighed and turned around to see a flash a silver and hear the skidding of tires and the squealing of brakes. "What happened, what'd I miss?" Matt asked.

Sally chuckled. "Slow down, or you'll end up in a cactus patch. Just ask Lightning."

They were silent a moment, then Matt looked up. "Oh, so what was that just now with the Sheriff?"

Sally sighed. "He... He arrested Meredith."

Matt was appalled. "What on earth for?!" He exclaimed.

They began to drive towards the cafe. "Some tools went missing from the clinic this morning. The Sheriff is convinced she took them. She says that she didn't, but I don't think he'll believe her. You and I both know he's just been waiting for a chance to catch one mistake of hers."

Matt sighed angrily. "Well I'd go talk to him, but it won't do any good... The only one he'd ever take advice from is Doc."

Sally nodded. "True... But if the Sheriff allows it, it might do some good to talk to Meredith."

Matt looked over at Sally. "You think so?" He asked.

"Perhaps." She replied.

Matt thought about this for a few moments, then drove towards the other side of town.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Say it!"

"Say what?!"

"Say I have the right to remain silent!" Meredith exclaimed from where she was parked behind the fencing of the impound lot. "Don't I have the right to remain silent?!"

"Yes, you have the right to remain silent, now would you please for the love of God, shut up?!" The Sheriff groaned. "Oh my hood..."

"Is she causing you trouble, Sheriff?" Matt asked as he drove up, his question and smirk earning him a glare from the lavender car.

"More than you'd believe." The Sheriff said. "I need coffee..."

"Well..." Matt started, "I could keep an eye on her while you get some."

"Um... Hello, I'm not five!" Meredith exclaimed. "I don't need babysitting."

The Sheriff glanced at her. "Maybe not, but you are a thief."

"For the last time, I did not take those tools!" Meredith said, exasperated.

The Sheriff's glare at her intensified. "I will deal with you later. Matt..." His gaze turned to the Delorean. "Don't you DARE let her out."

Matt grinned innocently and the Sheriff rolled his eyes, then drove away.

Matt drove up to the fence of the impound. "So... That's one way to start your Monday morning." He said to Meredith.

"Well its not like I WANTED to get tossed in here." She replied, scraping at the dirt with her tire.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then Meredith looked up. "What?" She asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

Matt smiled. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was."

She blushed and looked away. "Well stop it... It's... Weird."

"Why's it weird?" Matt asked, driving up to the fence.

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know... Aren't you like... Thirty or something?"

He looked at her in shock. "No I am not, thank you! I'm twenty-four."

"Then how on earth..." Meredith trailed off. The confusion in her eyes was plain to see. "What- How... I thought you said you were with the Sheriff when he started on the police force! He said that was thirty years ago! How can that be if you're only twenty-four?!" She exclaimed.

Matt looked her in the eyes. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She challenged.

"Well... You see, right now, I can't tell you." Matt said. "It takes a lot of time to explain everything, and you'll have a lot of questions."

Meredith opened her mouth to protest, but he continued. "And right now..." He looked around and leaned closer. "It's dangerous. I can't explain it now, but I promise I will soon. Okay?"

She sighed. "When?"

Matt looked down, then got an idea. "Tonight. After Doc gets back and you get out of here, we'll go out for dinner at The Wheel Well and I'll explain everything."

Meredith looked away. "I can't pay for that..."

"I will." Matt grinned. "I mean, what kind of cheap date would I be if I didn't?"

"Wait, we're calling it a date?" She asked, startled.

"Yes, if you want me to tell you what you want to know."

"Are you bribing me?!"

"Yep."

"And I'm letting you?"

"It would seem that way." Matt smiled, knowing he'd won.

Meredith sighed and leaned against the fencing. "Well there's a new way of asking a girl out..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away at a race track, Lightning was getting ready to practice, Holley and Mater were gearing up to be his communications team, and Doc was making a phone call. He had a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right back in the tiny town of Radiator Springs.

"Hello, this is the Sheriff."

"Sheriff, it's Doc." Doc started. "Hey, this is gonna sound strange but... There's nothing wrong in town, is there?"

The Sheriff smiled, satisfied with himself, in the direction of the impound. "No Doc, everything's just perfect. Nothing wrong here at all, and certainly no CRIMINALS running around."

"Okaaay..." Doc said slowly. "Well, it turns out we'll be back earlier than expected, probably in time for dinner actually. Oh, and do me a favor, check on Meredith over at the clinic and see how she's doing holding down the fort, alright?"

"Alright then, Doc." Sheriff replied. "Goodbye." And the line went dead.

Doc looked over at Holley and Mater. "That was weird."

"What was?" Mater asked.

Doc thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Probably nothing. Come on, you two."

As they drove towards the track, Mater suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Holley asked as Doc drove on ahead.

Mater leaned close. "You remember last night when we went tractor tipping. And the fence got broke?"

"Yes... Why?" Holley asked, bewildered.

"I think I forgot to put the tools I used to fix it back in Doc's clinic..." Mater said, blushing.

Holley shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time. You can return them later. Now come on."

* * *

As promised, Doc, Mater, Holley, Lightning, and the rest of his racing team arrived back in Radiator Springs around early evening. As everyone else drove towards the cafe, Doc drove to his clinic to check on things and see how Meredith had held up by herself all day. Doc was seriously considering training her in basic medical and taking her as his permanent assistant.

The clinic doors swung open with a creak, and Doc drove inside. Though to his surprise, he found the place entirely deserted. 'Maybe she just decided to get dinner early', Doc thought to himself. He flipped off the lights and drove back outside, towards the cafe.

When he got there though, there was no sign of Meredith. And surprisingly, no sign of Matt, Sally, or the Sheriff either.

Doc drove up to the kitchen. "Hey, Flo?"

"Yeah, Doc?" She said, driving up. "What can I get for ya?"

"Oh, nothing right now. Um..." He cleared his throat. "Do you happen to know where Meredith is? I couldn't find her at the clinic."

Flo's expression darkened. "Why don't you ask the Sheriff?"

Doc was confused by her reply. "Alright, but where's Sheriff?"

Flo gestured in the direction of the Cozy Cones, which surprised Doc, but he could vaguely see the Sheriff parked back beside them, possibly Matt and Sally too. And all of them seemed to be shouting.

Doc drove closer, and as he did, the shouts became clearer.

"Sally, I'm the Sheriff of this town and I order you to do it!"

"I don't care who you are, until Doc gets here and gives his opinion, you're not going in there, it's her private property!"

"Yeah, and I agree with Sally!"

"Alright, alright!" Doc exclaimed, driving in between the three cars. "What's all the commotion?"

Sally spoke first. "Doc, Sheriff wants me to give him a key for Meredith's room so he can go in there and search through her things."

"To prove that she took it!" The Sheriff exclaimed, angry that Sally made him out to be the antagonist.

"Hold on, hold on!" Doc shouted. "Start at the beginning. What did Meredith take, and speaking of, where is she?"

"Sheriff arrested her this morning." Matt said with a glare in the Sheriff's direction. "He's convinced she stole some tools of yours."

Doc turned to the Sheriff in shock. "I thought you said everything was fine!"

"I said there were no criminals running around." The Sheriff grunted. "And there aren't... Anymore."

Doc rolled his eyes. "I'll be back."

* * *

When Doc returned with Meredith a few minutes later, the Sheriff was still trying to convince Sally to let him have a key to the room.

"Just look, Doc!" The Sheriff exclaimed, gesturing to Meredith. "She's got 'criminal' written all over her!"

"Sheriff, come on." Doc tried to reason. "Meredith wouldn't steal from me... Right?" He asked her.

"Right." She replied. "I know that'd be a pretty quick way to lose my job. And Sheriff, I think you're too quick to make assumptions. I don't even have a motive!" She exclaimed.

The Sheriff immediately turned on her. "Alright girl, I can tell when someone's a criminal, and ever since you showed up here, I've had a pretty bad feeling about you. What with that chipped paint and that dark look in your eyes. And you always leave the lights on in your room, all night long. If that's not suspicious, I don't know what is." He stopped for a breath. "'Once a thief, always a thief', I say."

"I am not a thief!" Meredith shouted. "Besides, why the hell would I want two screwdrivers and a monkey wrench?!"

The Sheriff's gaze narrowed. "Why the hell _wouldn't_ you want two screwdrivers and a monkey wrench? In fact, I bet I know WHY you took them. I bet you wanted to sell em, make a bunch of money, then skip town." He glanced at Doc, then back at the lavender car in front of him. "And I bet you a box of doughnuts that if I search your room, I'll find every last one of those missing tools."

There was a tense silence, and everyone looked at Meredith.

"Fine." She said calmly. "Go right ahead. I have nothing to hide."

The Sheriff smiled triumphantly, took the key she held out to him, and entered cone #4.

Ten long minutes passed of searching and practically turning her room inside out. As the Sheriff was searching, Matt happened to notice one of the things in the room... A book entitled 'Tales of Time Travel'.

'Interesting...' He thought to himself. 'Maybe explaining wont be so hard after all.'

A few minutes later, The Sheriff drove out again. During the time he was searching, Mater and Holley had driven up.

The Sheriff cleared his throat and with a red face and looking down at the ground, he said in a low voice. "I didn't find them."

Meredith grinned. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we all heard that. What did you say?"

"The tools weren't in there." The Sheriff said louder.

"Dadgum, ya mean these one's?" Mater asked, holding up none other than the previously lost tools with his tow cable.

"How long have you had those?!" The Sheriff demanded.

"Shoot, I've had em since this morning since I fixed the tractor fence... With them." His face colored. "Ahem, not that I was tractor tippin or nothin."

"Riiiiiiiiiggghhht." Doc said.

The Sheriff began to drive away, but Doc stopped him. "Sheriff, don't you have something you'd like to say to Meredith?"

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, but turned around and drove back over to her. "Ma'am, I did say if something went missing from the clinic I would arrest you, and I am a man of my word. However, I am sorry that I falsely accused you when in fact, you were not to blame."

"It's alright." Meredith said. "No harm done. But Sheriff... You said you're a man of your word?"

"Absolutely." He replied gruffly.

The growing smirk on Meredith's face told Doc she was up to something that would definitely annoy the Sheriff to no end.

"Sheriff..." Meredith started. "You owe me a box of doughnuts."

* * *

"I have to say, that was a VERY clever loophole." Matt complimented Meredith as they parked at a table at the Wheel Well that evening.

"Thank you." Meredith replied. "Hey, old Sheriff said it himself, 'I bet you a box of doughnuts that if I search your room, I'll find every last one of those missing tools'. He didn't find them, he owes me doughnuts, simple as that." Meredith giggled.

They sat parked in silence for a few moments. The sun had just begun to set out across the canyon, and the first glimmering stars were appearing up in the sky. Soft music played from inside the restaurant, adding a touch a romance to the evening.

"So..." Meredith broke the silence. "Here we are... You were going to... Explain a few things?" She said, trying not to sound awkward.

Matt sighed. "Well, I'm just going to tell it to you straight..." He looked into her eyes, and she waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath, hoping she'd take this well.

"I can time travel."

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

On The Road To Love~ Chapter 6

* * *

"I can time travel."

Meredith just stared at him for a moment. "You... What?"

Matt sighed. "I can travel through time."

She didn't say anything for another few moments, then looked up at him again. "How?" She asked.

Matt reached over and held her tire in his. "It was October thirty-first, five years ago, in Hill Valley, California. We were outside in a tire mall parking lot...

_"Right Matt, you ready?" Doc Brown, a dark blue Delorean said._

_Matt took a breath and gathered up his courage. "I'm ready as I'll ever be. Doc, you sure I wont be destroyed in the process?"_

_"Course Son." Doc said, not worried in the least. "Trust me, once you hit the correct speed, you will be transported through templar displacement and then you will be sent one minute into the future, and then you will then automatically appear again after that one minute is up!"_

_Matt smiled. "Whatever you say. You're the Doc, Doc!"_

_Doc grinned back, then drove a few hundred yards away. "Are you ready?! Remember what I told you, Accelerate to 88MPH and then let Time Machine do the rest!"_

_"Ready Doc!" Matt shouted._

_"Set!"_

_Matt revved his engine with a loud roar that could wake up anyone. _

_"GO!" Doc shouted!_

_Matt burned rubber and then sped off down the parking lot. Suddenly, he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a pair of a fire trails in the form of tire tracks._

_Doc Brown said nothing at first then check his watch and exclaimed, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU, UNCLE SAM! 88 MILES PER HOUR!"_

_Then he noticed that his watches were two minutes slower than the actually time than it was supposed to be. "GREAT SCOTT! I SET THE CLOCKS WRONG! I THINK I JUST MESSED UP THE FUTURE! Or was it the past?"_

_He began trying to re-figure it, and soon had a solution. "-And then if my calculations are correct, I predict that he should had appeared 2 minutes before we perform the final test, but I did not see his future self during the test, I hope he did not get... Dare I say it... Erased From Existence!" _

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and a familiar silver_ _Delorean appeared in the place he'd disappeared from. Matt's eyes were closed, and he was covered in ice. _

_Doc Brown said nothing but kept a shocked look on his face as he approached slowly, shocked to see that the Delorean was still in one piece._

_"Matt, you okay?" He asked slowly._

_As he said that, suddenly clouds of steam shot out of two air vents on the Delorean, shooting steam into Doc's eyes. "Ahh, that hurt!" He exclaimed, backing up. _

_After he recovered he rolled back up to the Delorean and looked him all over but he did not speak a word and his eyes were closed shut._

_"Great Scott, this can't be!" Doc cried. "I killed Matt!"_

_Doc slowly began to roll away when he heard an engine start to come to life and he quickly turns around and was shocked to hear a voice._

_"Doc, you messed up the clocks didn't you?"_

_"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Doc exclaimed, driving over to Matt._

_"What, you look like you been in a wreck yourself." Matt said. "What happened and why am I burning up?" He asked._

_Doc scoffed. "Impossible, you have ice all over you, you can't be burning up."_

_Matt sighed. "Well you forgot to tell me that when I travel through time I go out cold and come back hot thanks to the Plutonium powered fuel for the Flux Capacitor."_

_Doc grinned. "Oh, I forgot about that."_

_Matt looked at him. "Well what do we do now?"_

"...And that was how it all started for me." Matt finished, looking at Meredith, waiting for her reaction.

She had turned very pale.

"Please don't pass out!" Matt exclaimed.

"Sorry..." She said slowly. "It's just... Oh my god, you weren't kidding."

"Is it a... Bad thing?" Matt asked nervously. He had had quite a few dates turn him down before because they just couldn't deal with the fact that he had this... Ability.

"No, not bad..." Meredith started, looking at him. "Unusual... Different... Maybe I'd even go so far as to say... Wonderful."

Matt smiled a little. "Earlier... When Sheriff was looking through your room, I saw that you had a book... 'Tales of Time Travel'. I never assumed you'd be interested in that sort of thing."

"Yeah, actually." Meredith blushed. "Ever since I was little I thought time travel was fascinating." She looked up into his blue eyes. "Can you... Tell me more?"

"Nah, that's enough about me." Matt said, paying the waiter for their dinner. He turned back to Meredith. "I want to hear about you."

"Oh, I'm nothing special." She said, looking away.

"Meredith..." He smiled at her. "Please?"

She sighed. "Alright... But it's not a very good story." She turned and looked out over the cliff and out towards the horizon. "It was April twenty-third... Four years ago..."

_Meredith sighed, parking in the hallway of the orphanage. This place was a prison. She'd been here since she was eleven. Since her aunt, who'd hated her as much she claimed the poor girl's parents who'd abandoned her had, had left her there at the orphanage. Her aunt was 'far too busy to be in charge of the bringing up of a silly, young child'. So she had left her there, then skipped town. _

_Meredith wasn't a bad child, not at all. In fact, she was a sweet, well-meaning, bright young girl, except when it came to learning math, which was her weakness. _

_Meredith was seventeen now. In a few weeks she would turn eighteen and would be allowed to leave. She couldn't wait. In her mind, the sooner she got out, the better. _

_When she'd first arrived at the orphanage, she had tried to make friends. But for reasons still unbeknownst to her, the other children hated newcomers, and thus, her. _

_Meredith, still very young and not quite having the wisdom of an adult, came to the conclusion that there must be something wrong with her. It was HER... Something about her that made her unlovable. She didn't know what it was. They said it was because she was weird. After all, she was obsessed with reading about time travel. _

_But from that day forward that they declared her strange and that they would not befriend her, she, a young, eleven year old car, decided that because she didn't want hurt feelings, she wouldn't ever be friends with anyone either. Friends could be betraying, she saw it happen around her to the other children. _

_Meredith decided that she wanted none of that. And when she was sixteen, she made the decision that for the rest of her life, SHE would be in charge of it. She wanted nothing to do with friendship and love. It only caused hurt._

"...So that was how I grew up." Meredith said. "I kept to myself, and they left me alone."

"But weren't you ever... Lonely?" Matt asked, wondering how she could have possibly gone so far for so long without any friends.

Meredith shrugged. "Maybe sometimes. But in the long run, it just didn't seem worth it. Unfortunately I kinda let my guard down when I was out on my own... I ended up experiencing the heartbreak I'd tried to avoid by never making friends. It was my own fault I suppose..."

_When Meredith turned eighteen, she was officially released from the orphanage, much to her joy and relief._

_For the first year on her own, she did well. She found a place and got a job. She worked steady hours and made enough money to keep her from getting turned out on the street by the landlord and from starving. _

_She got a boyfriend. But without any friends to advise her, how was she to know that she was with someone that just wasn't good enough for her?_

"He was..." Meredith paused for a moment, and took a few deep breaths. "Abusive. And he wasn't really in it for a long-term relationship." Meredith said, looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry..." Matt trailed off.

Meredith shook her hood. "No, I was an idiot for getting into a relationship with him anyway." She took another deep breath. "Let's see, where was I? Well I broke up with him and life got a little better... But then I lost my job..."

_It was given to someone else with much more experience. _

_Meredith, for the first week or so was alright, but then it came time to pay the rent. And she couldn't. The landlord, a very strict man, called the police, and Meredith took a run for it. She escaped them and managed to drive over into the next state._

"So I drove for awhile... Ended up here I guess." Meredith finished, looking at Matt. She hadn't told him everything, but perhaps when she knew him a little better... Then she could tell him. It was still too soon. No one could know about... That... Yet.

She smiled over at him. "Sad, but true. I'm here trying to... Get a fresh start on life. Leave my past in the dust, and try for a better future. You know?"

Matt looked over at her. The saying of 'The worst things always happen to the best people' came to his mind. She didn't deserve half of what had happened to her... She was too sweet. Matt noticed the way the lights strung overhead cast a glow on her lavender paint and made her eyes sparkle.

He hadn't really noticed it before as much as he was now, but... She was breathtaking.

And he didn't know she was having similar thoughts about him.

Slowly he drove closer towards her, and she moved towards him till they were mere inches from each other. Everything else faded away, and there was no one besides the two of them... Their lips almost touched.

"GREAT SCOTT! Matt! Is that really you?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**long time, no update.. *nervous laughter* ahem. **

**Uh, so yeah... I've been busy with back to school, and I'm still having the dumb headaches. I had to get a nerve block done (ie: FREAKIN SHOTS IN MY HEAD!) on Monday, and I've been exhausted.**

**About updates, I'm sorry they're slow. I write when I feel like it, and as soon as a new chapter is finished, I upload it. I don't update slowly to be mean, or to torture you guys. I promise that's not the case. But if I can't write because I feel bad (which is pretty often. I've had a headache every moment for the last half a year except for fifteen measly minutes), Reviews saying "Please update! It's been forever!" kinda hurt my feelings. :( **

**I hate dissapointing you guys with the slow updates, but I cant help it. If I need to be sleeping instead of writing, then I really need to be sleeping. All my medicine makes me drowsy, and some of it, though it helps the headache, makes me very dizzy, weak, and sore.**

**My point is, please don't beg for updates. I'm trying my hardest.**

* * *

On The Road To Love

Chapter 7

* * *

"Great Scott! Matt, is that you?!"

Matt looked up and in the direction of the voice. A voice he'd know anywhere. "Doc?" He asked incredulously.

The dark blue delorean grinned. "The one and only!"

Matt drove over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Doc Brown looked around. "Well... I'm just passing through." He said, but a look in his eyes told Matt that he was in Radiator Springs for another reason. After Doc made sure Matt understood his meaning, he nodded. "Tell you later... Not here."

Matt smiled. "It's really nice to see you again."

"You too, my boy." Doc replied. "And whaddya know, you finally took my advice and got yourself a girl."

Matt had nearly forgotten about Meredith. She was still parked behind him, feeling awkward. "Oh Doc, we're not 'together' or anything." Matt quickly said, feeling the color rising in his face.

"Right." Doc said. "And we're not parked on top of a mountain either. And you two 'weren't' about to kiss when I interrupted."

Matt and Meredith were both blushing now.

Doc grinned at Matt. "Not together... Riiiiiiight."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Anyway... Doc, this is Meredith. Meredith, this is Doc Brown."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, lovely lady." Doc said, causing Meredith to blush harder. "I assume Matt told you about me?"

"Yeah, I did." Matt replied. "Just this evening actually... Also told her about... Well, ya know, the whole... Time travel thing."

"Really? How'd she take it?"

"Surprisingly well." Matt replied with a smile at Meredith. "Didn't even pass out."

"Is that the normal reaction you get?" She laughed.

"You'd be surprised." Matt said to her.

"Anyway," Doc said, "I think I'll hang around for a few days... Where's a good hotel?"

"You're looking at it." Matt replied, gesturing towards the Wheel Well. "There's also the Cozy Cone in town, but it's a bit of a drive down there..."

"I'll stay here then." He replied emphatically, then drove towards the main lobby.

Matt turned to the lavender car beside him. "You ready to head back to town?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She replied softly.

On the drive back, Matt noticed that she was strangely quiet, and that she was nervously glancing around at the trees and shadows beside the road.

Meredith was lost in her thoughts. Her nightmare from a few nights before was coming back to mind. Meredith half expected the ghostly form of a car to drive out from the shadows and begin to screech 'Murderer!' at her.

She wished she could drive up closer beside Matt. In a way.. He made her feel safer... And when he was with her... She was just able to forget everything.

But she knew that she was already getting too close. That almost kiss earlier? That couldn't happen again.

They were JUST friends. And she had to keep it that way... Though even that pulled her slightly out of her comfort zone.

Finally they arrived back in town. Most of the neon lights were dimmed or off, considering it was nearly midnight, and most of the townsfolk were asleep.

Silently the lavender car and the delorean drove towards the Cozy Cone. Once they reached cone #4, Matt turned to Meredith. "Well... I guess this is goodnight..."

"Yeah..." She trailed off. A moment later she smiled. "Thanks for dinner... I had a great time."

"No problem." Matt replied. "I enjoyed myself too... We should do it again sometime." He smiled at her, then turned to leave.

"Matt?" Meredith said.

"Yeah?" He asked glancing back at her.

She hesitated a moment. "Thanks for listening." She said softly.

He smiled. "Likewise."

"Goodnight." She said to him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Goodnight." He replied, then drove away.

Meredith smiled and drove into her cone, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Matt reached his cozy cone and drove inside, then sighed deeply. He'd had girls he liked before... But she was different. There was just something about her. Yeah, she was good looking... But it was something that ran deeper than that. But god, to think of everything she'd been through. He felt so sorry for her. It went without saying though how much he admired her spirit in moving on. She was trying, that was for sure.

Matt gazed out the window and noticed something... The lights in her room WERE on. Sheriff hadn't been kidding this morning when he'd said that was strange... Matt wondered why she did that. He had to admit, as much as he liked her... There seemed to be something she was hiding. What it was, he had no idea.

But to be fair, he had things he was hiding from her. He didn't know how he was going to bring THAT up...

A twinge of fear came over him. There were cars after him. He knew that much. And Doc had said he had to tell him something. That couldn't be good. Matt sighed again. He'd probably have to leave soon... Where he'd go, he had no idea. But if someone came for him... Anyone near him was in danger.

* * *

Matt awoke to a scream. It sounded quiet, almost muffled, but it was a scream nonetheless. It seemed to have come from outside... Matt looked up at his window which he'd opened earlier to let in the cool air. The clock read three am. All was quiet for a few moments. Had he just imagined it? Matt waited a few moments, then when he didn't hear anything else, brushed it off and closed his eyes again. Then he heard what sounded like a soft sobbing.

Matt rolled off the bed, opened his door, and drove outside towards the direction of the sound... Cone #4.

He hesitated a moment, then slowly raised his tire and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Came the breaking voice inside.

"Meredith?" He called. "It's Matt... I.. Thought I heard a scream."

"Its fine."

"Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone."

Matt sighed. "Please open the door. I'm worried about you."

A moment later, the door was raised. He saw she was shaking and had tears running down her fender. "What's the matter?" He asked softly, taking her tire.

She didn't make eye contact. "I'm fine."

"No you're not... Meredith, what's wrong?" He asked driving closer to her. "What happened?"

She took a shaky deep breath, trying to decide whether to tell him or not. She hesitated. "I... Had a nightmare." She finally replied. "But it's fine. I get them all the time."

"Really?" Matt asked, surprised. "How come you never said?"

She looked away and shivered. "I don't like talking about it."

Matt decided not to ask any more questions. He parked beside her and pulled her close. She didn't even care right now. She was freezing and shaking like a leaf.

"You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Matt asked softly.

She smiled ruefully. "If I could sleep..."

"Meaning?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against him. "Anytime I've slept for the last three months, I've had nightmares. That's why I keep the lights on at night... I usually just try to stay awake."

"Have you talked to Doc about it?" He asked. "Maybe he could give you something to help you sleep."

"No... I've tried things already, nothing works." Meredith replied.

"Well..." Matt trailed off. "I'll stay with you, okay?"

The corners of her mouth slowly turned into a smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

After about half an hour of sitting together in silence, Meredith did fall asleep. Matt continued to stay with her through the night, and when the next morning dawned, Meredith awoke to find that... She had slept peacefully. She did not have another nightmare. She felt safe.

He had made her feel safe.


End file.
